Power wielders
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: This is my own original story about extraordinary people, with amazing powers, fighting to protect the innocent.


**Power wielders  
****By: Matthew Schultz**

A man named Talock was standing in front of a head stone that said; R.I.P. Lilly, beloved wife of the leader of the power wielders.

(Music: Lover dearest; by: Marianas Trench)

Talock let a single tear drop down his face.

"I'm so sorry Lilly" Talock said, as he continued to let tears break the walls of his blind eyes. "I just wish I could have done something to help you."

Talock placed a single rose in front of the head stone. He then turned around and faced a rather large temple, known as the power wielder temple.

(Music ends)

Talock walked into the temple, and began to meditate. As he meditated he closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. As he let his mind go blank, blue and red energy started to come out of his body and he began to float in mid-air.

"Do not let anything corrupt the mind." Talock said as he was floating. "If the mind is corrupted, the power of the crystal is useless."

Talock started to twitch as he felt evil energy moving in on him. Talock immediately opened his eyes, turned around and destroyed a stone being that was right behind him with one solid punch.

(Music: I am… all of me; by: Crush 40)

Talock saw many more stone beings that were moving in on him. And one by one, Talock destroyed each one, until all of the stones formed together to make one giant stone being.

(Music ends)

"Show me what you've got." Talock taunted as giant stone being stared at him.

(Music: Shingeki no Kyojin)

The giant stone being slammed its giant fist on Talock, but Talock focused his energy to his hands, and stopped the giant stone being's fist right in its tracks. Talock then let out a giant energy blast and destroyed the being's fist. He then used his energy powers to fly up, and shoot an energy blast at the giant stone being and destroyed it.

"Piece of cake." Talock bragged as he descended back down to the floor.

Talock then heard someone slow clapping.

(Music ends)

"Hello, elder." Said Talock. "I trust you have good news for me?"

"Of course I do." Said the temple elder. "There are some mutants attacking the city."

"Say no more." Said Talock.

Talock ran out of the temple, into the city.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Yelled Talock.

In an explosion of fire and electricity, to human-like creatures appeared. One was probably somewhere around 8 feet tall, but the other one looked like he was only 5 feet 6 inches.

(Music: Mephiles theme, Sonic 06 sound track)

"Hello." Said the shorter mutant. "My name is Goka, and I presume you are you are the leader of the power wielders; Talock."

"You are correct." Said Talock.

Goka bowed.

"It is truly an honor to be in your presence." Said Goka. " Kill him Nila."

The larger mutant shot a fireball at Talock. Talock barely dodged it.

(Music ends)

"Okay, show me what you've got." Said Talock.

"You sure like to talk big, don't you?" Asked Nila.

Nila shot another fireball at Talock. This time, Talock shot an energy blast at it. Both blasts collided and exploded. Nila's face was completely singed in the explosion.

"You're going to pay for that!" Exclaimed Nila.

Goka was just standing there, watching.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Asked Goka. "Destroy him."

"Will do!" Exclaimed Nila.

Before Nila could do anything, Talock got up close and personal to Nila. He then filled is fist with energy, and punched Nila in the gut as hard as he could. Nila coughed up some blood, and fell to the ground in pain.

(Music ends)

"H-how… is… that… possible…?" Asked Nila.

Goka was still just watching. He then walked up to Nila and extended his hand.

"Thank… you… Nila…" Said Nila.

Nila grabbed Goka's hand.

"YOU ARE PATHETICK!" Yelled Goka.

Goka then threw Nila into the air, and shot a beam of electricity at him.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nila yelled as he got electrocuted.

Nila then fell to the ground. His body was burned up, and charred.

"Y-you-" Talock tried to speak, but he couldn't find anything to say for what he just saw.

"Charred mutant." Said Goka. "My favorite"

Goka ripped of Nila's arm and began to eat it. Once he was finished, he shot a blast of electricity at Talock. Talock jumped into the air, and avoided the electrical blast. Goka then warped right behind Talock.

"Prepare to die!" Exclaimed Goka.

Goka kicked Talock into the ground so hard that the ground actually shattered. He then punched Talock so hard, that he was driven underground.

"That was almost a challenge." Goka said as he walked closer to Talock. "I guess wiping out the rest of the non-mutants on this planet will be really easy."

(Music: ssj3 Goku theme; by Bruce Faulconer)

Talock got back up.

"I… won't… let… you…" Said Talock.

Talock started to glow a beautiful red and blue.

"What's going on?" Asked Goka.

Talock's blind eyes went completely blank, as he clenched his teeth.

"This is it!" Exclaimed Talock. "All or nothing! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Talock screamed as he glowed brighter and brighter.

"WHAT?!" Panicked Goka.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIPE OUT ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT LIVES!" Yelled Talock.

The ground began the shatter even more. It also began to melt. Talock's hair also started to stand up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Talock screamed. It was not because of fear, but a need, a, need to defend others, a need to defend the innocent.

"NO!" Panicked Goka. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THIS IS ONLY LEGEND!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Talock as The city started to shake, and Talock's hair started to change colour, from its usual white, to a beautiful blue, back to white, then to an amazing red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Talock, as few buildings began to shatter, as Talock's power increased.

"HOW CAN THIS BE?!" Yelled Goka.

"THIS IS HAPPENING BECAUSE I AM A POWER WIELDER!" Yelled Talock. "AND BECAUSE I NEED TO STOP YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Talock as his eyes became blue which changed colour to red, then back to blue, on a continuing cycle.

The transformation was finally complete. That was the moment it finally happened. There on the field of battle stood the legend told of throughout history. There stood the super wielder.

(Music ends)

"I-I don't believe it…" Cowered Goka. "The legend has been awakened."

(Music: Attack on titan, first opening theme)

Talock got in a battle stance, and so did Goka.

Talock then lunged at Goka, and nailed him in the gut.

"You won't kill anyone else!" Talock exclaimed as he drove his fist deeper and deeper.

Goka coughed op some blood.

"H-how?" Goka asked as he felt Talock's fist driving deeper into his gut.

"I'm a power wielder!" Talock exclaimed as he rammed his fist foreword and sent Goka into the sky. "Now prepare to meet your doom!"

Talock flew upwards and used both of his hands to slam on Goka's back and send him into the ground. Talock then landed near Goka, grabbed him by the neck and held him up.

"Any last words?" Talock asked as he squeezed Goka's neck.

Goka used his electricity powers to electrocute Talock and escape. Talock was temporarily blocked from using his powers and forced back into his normal form, which allowed Goka to escape.

"Dang it!" Exclaimed Talock.

(Music ends)

Once Talock got his powers back, he headed back to the power wielder temple. The elder welcomed him with a job well done.

"Good job." Said the elder.

"Thank you." Said Talock.

"Also, I found you a new teammate." Said the elder.


End file.
